Lost
by Shingamis Shadow
Summary: I have no idea why I wrote this. 0.o; Odd sugar high? Well, Ranma 1/2 GW crossover. Will have yaoi, odd pairings though. Might just trash this if nobody likes it. ^.^ R


LostPro

~Lost~  
Prologue  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Second story I decided to post. ^.^ Again, it's just the prologue until I get more request. Also,  
if you couldn't tell this was a crossover. Ranma 1/2 and Gundam wing. Never actually  
seen very many of these. 0.o Why could that be? I'll soon change that though. ~.^ Also yaoi,  
swearing, and death. Enjoy, send any flames straight to hell in a handbasket because it's  
my story, I'm not complaining, so it's staying the way it is. ^.^ C&C is welcome and   
wanted. Review at the very least if you don't have time to write. Oh yeah. ~.~ I do not  
own Ranma 1/2 or GW. Now that's my disclaimer for the whole story! Ja ne!  
{....} = Thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bridge was closed from public access, something to do with all the recent flooding. Yet someone had crossed the blockades, risked the high flood waters, and was now standing in the middle of the bridge. The person appeared to be about twenty, give or take a few years given his boyish features. His eyes, a startling sky blue, were glazed over as he stared down at the rushing far below him. He took a slow breath attempting to steady his nerves but then let it out in a sigh, hanging his head in defeat. The wind played with his dark brown hair for a few seconds before it rushed on.  
  
His gaze drifted to the thick metal railing of the ancient bridge. The cheery white paint had been mostly defeated by the elements and time, showing the rusted metal beneath. He idly flicked a chip of the thick enamel away from the degraded surface and watched as it slowly drifted down to the surface of the water.   
  
Only one barrier. One rusty railing keeping me from jumping, the youth muttered to himself, draping his arms over the abused metal and closing his eyes.   
~~  
Down the deserted road, just out of sight of the young man, Ryoga Hibiki trudged slowly but steadily towards the bridge. He never wavered from his path, eyes locked to the ground and mind blank save for one thought. One last goal, one he was determined to complete. To find out just how long it would take his body to hit the water below.  
~~  
The dark clouds overhead rumbled ominously as the young man on the bridge found himself staring at the water once again, this time from a seated position on the railing. He had lost everything. His family, his house, his money, and now he had lost his last hope of ever changing any of those things. He'd been turned down. Not because the project would have been costly, not because of the time and technology needed, but only because of the fact his clothes were less than choice. Too poor to have a brain it seemed.  
  
Poor, crazy, has been scientist, he mumbled angrily, Of course it isn't possible to build colonies in space. Who would live there you bumbling fool? Who would want to leave Earth in the first place? You!? Ha! He banged his fist on the railing, knocking himself off balance. With a quick grab and a swift lean back he managed to steady himself, his heart beating quicker as he watched a flurry of paint chips hit the water bellow.  
~~  
Ryoga didn't even bother wiping his eyes as tears flowed silently down his face. He continued on, only stopping once as he stepped from the worn pavement to weathered wooden floor of the bridge. Even then he only stopped to check his surroundings and current position then he was off again, the tears continuing through all.  
  
It had happened. Ranma and Akane had been married. Despite the protests of numerous fiancees and enemies, whether they were verbal or physical, the two were currently on their way to the tropics of South America, compliments of Nibiki. It was burned onto the backs of his eyelids. The joyous scene as the couple had sealed their vows with a kiss. Over and over again Ryoga had to watch as Akane turned her back on him forever. Now he just tried not to blink.  
~~  
The unknown young man turned in surprise as he heard Ryoga's stumbling steps. This proved to not be a good idea however as his grip on the railing just wasn't good enough to hold him to the slim, shaking rail after his quick turn. Ryoga's eyes flew to his as he let out a strangled gasp, his fingers slipping along the metal. Time seemed to slow as he clenched his eyes shut, feeling himself slip and begin the long fall to the raging river below. He had wanted this. This was the reason he had come to the bridge. So why was he so sacred? Why now, after the point of no return, did he want to just take that one last chance? Why was he wishing he could've just asked that boy on the bridge his name?  
  
He waited breathlessly for the inevitable impact upon the water. After about ten seconds however he realized that he was no longer falling. His eyes flew open and there he was, the boy he had seen on the bridge. Holding him by the frayed and patched collar of his jacket. He blinked in disbelief as he was lifted back onto the bridge. Ryoga just sighed and lowered his eyes as he hastily scrambled to his feet.   
  
Thank you so much! I'm so glad you came up right then or I would've. . .I would've. . . The young man trailed off and took a step closer to Ryoga. His savior was crying! He reached out a hand and gently gripped Ryoga's shoulder. Are you all right? You didn't get hurt helping me did you?  
  
Ryoga shook his head and mumbled a soft,   
  
The wind whipped by them and the young man was forced to brush his hair from his face before he could continue. So why are you crying then? I'm sorry if I'm being too forward but after you saving my life. . . I want to do anything I can to help you.   
  
Ryoga lifted his eyes to stare at the stranger in amazement. Someone was actually offering to help him? Without wanting anything in return? He hastily wiped his eyes and stood up a little straighter as he looked the stranger over. Barely a year or two older than him it seemed, the young man looked the worse for wear. Yet his smile was a frequent visitor, as evidence from the fine lines developing around his eyes and warm grin. {This is a person that actually deserves help from people. I should be the one helping him, not the other way around.} He narrowed his eyes slightly with determination and stood up just a little straighter as he decided what he'd do. He'd become this young man's guardian angel, of a sort. His life was over anyways, he might as well give it to someone who matters. Yes much better then killing himself.  
  
The young man in question blinked at the sudden change of mood in Ryoga. Are you all right now? Ryoga just nodded, causing the smile to grow brighter still. Well then, it's time for introductions. My name is Daniel Winner, Dan to friends.   
  
Ryoga smiled slightly, and bowed his head. My name is Ryoga Hibiki and I am your new guardian angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Odd beginning, ne? ^.^; I promise it'll get better, or possibly worse but to find out you still  
have to read and review. *heh* This is going to be the only part in the Ranma 1/2 universe and I'm taking   
a couple of liberties as to the actual workings of Ryoga's curse. *shrugs* It makes the story   
work so oh well. Questions, which I hope there'll be some, just ask them. *lol* Review! Ja ne!


End file.
